


01

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Weasels [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for March Drabble-a-Day challenge 2010. Requested by <a href="http://still-ciircee.livejournal.com">still_ciircee@lj</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01

"Agh!" Jun cursed colorfully as he twitched his foot violently, sending the little masked ball of fangs and fury flying for three feet before it skid to a stop on the carpet.

Righting itself with an almost comical hissing bark, the ferret sprang up, back arched as it danced around before its next lunge was interrupted as a soft, downy mass barreled into it. The pair of weasels tumbled along the floor, chittering at one another excitedly before separating and exchanging feigned attacks. The heavier of the two waddled a few steps, his partner hopping on to his back and gnawing at an ear in an attempt to get his attention.

"They're more insane than before!" Jun hissed, stepping on to a chair in an attempt to get his ankles out of nipping range.

"They're just playing. Ow!" Aiba flinched as the little ferret that had once been Nino got a little more skin than sock as he tried to pull at Aiba's pant leg and missed.


End file.
